


【大逃猜】【二号】《醉酒》（后续）

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※代 winter_night 发





	【大逃猜】【二号】《醉酒》（后续）

金博洋有一个怪癖，他喝醉之后就会向人讨抱抱。

金博洋酒量不行，酒品也不行，每一个被他喝醉后抱过的人都这么说。

金博洋和羽生结弦确认关系没多久就把自己送上了床。凶器是手中的草莓果酒。

对酒精过敏的羽生碰不得酒，但是他看着瓶子上面写着4度，几乎在只有酒味没有酒味之间徘徊。草莓果酒证明了金博洋一杯倒的范围还是很广的。

“哎，天天乖。我送你回房间，别乱动了啊，宝宝乖。”

与他身高相仿但小了两圈的少年像个八爪鱼一样缠在他身上，恨不得挂在上面不下来。羽生结弦自是乐意小孩粘他，但前提是小孩嘴里那些胡话他听不见。

“羽生是个大笨蛋……”

“结弦是个大坏蛋……”

“金博洋可聪明了”

“金博洋千杯不醉！”

最好的行动就是堵住嘴。

尝到小孩腔壁甜到发腻的草莓味，羽生咂咂嘴，他觉得他也醉了。噢天呐，这世道。羽生在想，他也算喝酒了吧，明天醒之后会不会送医院？

几步路的距离让羽生异常艰难，甚至显得有点手足无措。好不容易把破小孩放床上被拉住了手。金博洋哼哼唧唧带着哭腔，好像整个世界都抛弃了他一样。

“别丢下我……”

也不知道是不是胡话，羽生心里一紧，也躺下来满满捋着金博洋的后背，轻轻地说。

“宝宝乖啊，我不走，我会陪着天天的。”

或许是小孩缺乏安全感，从今往后他陪着便是。只要他的睡相好点……

金博洋白嫩的大腿压在他身上，还不自知地摩挲了几下，脑袋枕在羽生的颈脖处，呼出的带着丝丝甜味的热息随意喷洒在羽生的肌肤上，激起了羽生小小不受控制的颤抖。

似乎还有些不满意这个抱枕的不老实，小孩皱了皱眉，把半个身子压了上去。

噢，艹蛋……金博洋压着他蛋蛋了。

羽生结弦深呼吸几口气，刚抬起手准备把小孩推开，就听见了颈边的嘤咛，行吧，他认栽。羽生小心翼翼翻个身，把胯下隐隐有抬头趋势的小兄弟从金博洋软软嫩嫩的大腿下解救出来后重新揽住小孩，轻轻拍着他的背，嘴里哼着五音不全六调不明恶魔听了都流泪的摇篮曲。

“哎哟喂别哭啊小祖宗。”

羽生结弦也不知道从哪里学的这句地道的中文。金博洋大概就是被难听哭的。

小孩哭也是有原因的，从来没有离开后亲人身边的小朋友背井离乡来到多伦多，身边的人虽说熟悉但没有一口流利的外语活像一个局外人。心思细腻的金博洋紧紧的把这少年心事捂在心里，等夜深人静躲被窝里掉几颗金豆豆第二天依旧是条好汉。

羽生结弦有怎么会不知道呢，他当年也是这么过来的，又怎么不心疼。

妈的该罚！

羽生咬牙切齿活生生把心疼给憋回去，手却是试探性地碰碰无意识抓住他小兄弟的小嫩手。这小孩睡觉这么不老实那还得了？

有些欲哭无泪地感受写在温温软软的手心逐渐变大的欲望，行吧，金博洋逃不掉了。

 

金博洋是被吻醒的，迷迷糊糊之间看见在自己身上种草莓的脑袋，闻了闻，好像是羽生的洗发水噢……

“唔哈……”

被含住红珠时无意识发出的呻吟令金博洋彻底清醒。卧槽？这怎么回事？

“羽生……啊哈，你干哈？”

“干你！”

边脱金博洋裤子边摸酒店床头柜放着的润滑剂，俱乐部出来聚餐还订了酒店用意大概就是干这等事方便点吧。

金博洋也没什么拒绝，毕竟他还懵着。抬手揽住羽生的背，羽生在他身上到处点火也不管，只管自己扭扭捏捏哼哼唧唧。

“宝贝，自己把腿抬起来。”

一条腿搭在羽生的腰上，一条被羽生掐在手里折到胸前。金博洋的大腿不管怎么增肌锻炼，内侧依旧是软嫩的肉，捏一捏手感极佳，掐一把就留下了红红的印子半天也消不掉。

把手指涂满润滑剂，食指试探性探入那个在他眼中不断呼吸着的小穴。

“唔……”

好紧……

异物入侵的感觉真的不舒服，小穴就紧紧地咬着手指，出也不是去也不是。羽生轻笑一声，低下身子埋头在金博洋身下，含住乖乖趴在他身前粉嫩的小可爱。

“唔哈……”

性器兀的被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，羽生还有些恶劣地用舌头不断在马眼处打转，还故意发出啧啧啧的水声，娴熟得不像是第一次做。金博洋被他的动作激得在不住颤抖，原本还有些软软的性器渐渐在别人嘴里大了起来。第一次这样的奇怪的触感确确实实告诉他。

“唔……”

金博洋又掉金豆豆了，原本无处安放在背的手握起了拳头。

“羽生……呜呜呜嗯哼”

羽生松开掐着金博洋大腿的手，让他把两条腿搭在肩上，也没有抬起头，摸了摸他的后腰以示安抚。

得不到回应的金博洋哭得更凶了，手指插入羽生的头发里，也没舍得用力扯。不自觉夹紧了双腿，企图想把腿间乱拱的脑袋给夹住。

羽生的手指一直在不断的试探，好不容易伸进去，温热紧致的肠壁吸附着他的手指，轻轻一动，身下年轻的身子便不住轻颤。

“羽生……羽呜呜，别碰哪里”

听着小孩变了调哭腔，羽生含着龟头边舔边笑。

“好浅……”

被前后夹击的金博洋终于忍不住扯了扯羽生半长的头发，被舔得全身软绵绵。

“啊哈……你……”

话还来不及说出半句，性器就突然被人大出大入口腔，被人猛的一吸。

金博洋一个激灵，眼前闪过一道白光，下意识扯住羽生的头发，有些痛。他满满当当地射在羽生嘴里。

“啊……！”

金博洋喘着粗气，半眯着眼，看着羽生鼓鼓的腮帮和淌着黏腻精液的下巴。张了张嘴。

“脏……别吃”

羽生狭黠地看了他一眼，把嘴里的精液吐出来手中伸进自己裤兜随意抓了抓，脱掉之后涂在尺寸惊人的性器。

“我没吃。”

金博洋迷迷瞪瞪小声哇了一下。

“唔……卧槽”

一个走神的功夫羽生结弦就把手指伸进去了三个，半个手掌进去了，还打算往里伸第四根。

疼到掉生理泪水的金博洋把羽生的手臂抓出几道红痕。

“呜呜……我疼，轻点。”

嘴里嘟喃着带着哭腔，羽生亲掉他眼角的眼泪。

“好好好，我慢慢的，乖啊”

羽生听话的把手指退了出来。适应了手指的小穴突如其来的空虚，有些许不适应地在羽生眼里开开合合地呼吸着。

金博洋扭了扭腰，双脚跨在羽生的腰上，扒掉他身上的衬衫。喝酒从来不上脸的金博洋在这短短几秒内从耳尖红到脚趾甲。

“进……进来吧”

“嗯？”

“我……唔准备好了”

“进去哪里？”

金博洋猛的抬头，刚才哭过的眼睛故作凶狠地瞪了一眼羽生。羽生的呼吸被这毫无杀伤力像小猫挠人的这一眼混乱了。

眼神一暗，欺身上前抱起小孩，让小孩坐在自己身上，双手掐着腰，往下压，令小孩直不楞登坐在硬邦邦的性器上。手还在手感极佳的屁股上下其手。

“唔呀……”

“进去哪里？”

羽生再问了一遍，声音压的很低，有些嘶哑，听起来有些危险。

金博洋把头埋在羽生的肩膀，双手像抓住救生的浮木一样死死攀着羽生的背。

“你……呜呜唔欺负我”

“嗯？进去哪里？”

手指在开拓得很好的入口慢慢摩挲，就是不进去。

“进……进我的……操我”

金博洋自暴自弃一般咬住羽生结弦的颈肉，尝到了血带的铁锈味又感觉良心不安似的伸出小舌头舔了舔。

“嘶……”

羽生眯起了眼睛，眼睛闪过危险的光，抬起金博洋，粗暴地掰开他的臀瓣直直压下去。才刚刚吞没一个龟头就被卡住了。

“唔哼……好大……我不要了”

一下子被像是被撑破了一样，金博洋手脚并用想要逃离羽生结弦，又被人一把捞了回来。

“乖……放松，不怕不怕，放松点乖噢”

羽生强忍着直接贯穿金博洋地欲望，诱哄着像哄小孩一样让他放松。金博洋虽然也疼的难以呼吸，他感觉这一根东西要是埋进去了他会死的。可是他看着满头汗水忍得很难受还哄着自己，极尽温柔的羽生结弦。

喝了只有4度草莓果酒醉了的脑袋晕乎的金博洋尽可能得放开自己，尽可能得接纳着入侵自己的巨物。

“我要你……操我……我没事的，呜呼……来吧”

听着这小小的催促，尖尖的小虎牙有一下没一下地戳着羽生结弦颈部的肌肤。他理智的弦一下子断了。

“宝宝，那我真的进去了哦”

“嗯……”

接下来无论金博洋怎么求饶他都听不见，也逃不掉。金博洋将属于他。

“唔哈……”

“嗯……天天乖，叫出来，乖宝宝我想听你叫。”

翻云覆雨，房间里弥漫着暧昧欢爱的气味。他们并没有关窗户，星星点点隐隐约约，诱惑甜腻的呻吟从窗户飘出飘到楼下站在阳台吹风醒酒的戈米沙耳里。

本来吹了风，温度下去的脸肉眼可见得又红了起来。

艹，没节制的流氓！

“唔哈……嗯……慢点”

金博洋被顶得浑身发抖，身上的羽生发狠的顶弄像是要把金博洋钉死在床上。酒店床上的被子已经掉在了地上，床单也凌乱不堪。金博洋像是中毒一样张着嘴喘着粗气，就连脚趾都刺激得蜷缩起来。被顶得支离破碎的呻吟更像是羽生结弦的迷魂药，更加卖力地碾压着。

金博洋的双腿被掐着举起，良好柔韧度的身体被羽生结弦折出高难度的姿势。

“啊哈………结弦，再快点”

顶弄的动作很大，结实的酒店床都被摇得咿呀作响。金博洋被顶得头贴着床头柜，不得不双手撑着才不会撞到头。

即使泪眼婆娑也能清楚看到，羽生每一次发狠的贯穿，小腹就会鼓起一个好看的形状，快要被撑破一般。

金博洋虚虚一笑，开口却是委屈极致。

“哥哥……你都不亲亲我……”

羽生顿了一下，低头吻上金博洋微张的唇，温柔厮磨。  
羽生的的汗顺着动作滴落在金博洋的额前，金博洋笑嘻嘻地伸手定住羽生的脑袋，听着他粗重的呼吸，轻轻擦掉脸上的汗。拿起羽生的手就往自己被顶得鼓起来的小腹上摸。

“结弦……你说，这算不算，怀孩子？”

羽生眼睛一暗，

“你想给我生小孩？”

金博洋吧唧一口亲在了羽生嘴上，笑出了羽生最喜欢的小虎牙。

“当然，我能的话……唔……哼，慢点”

这操蛋操到你怀孕。

羽生的攻势比起先前有过而不及。而金博洋一律乖乖承受着，迷迷糊糊还在想，运动员的体力真可怕。

“嗯哼……哥哥啊……唔我喝醉了你是不是不开心？”

“没事哦……我啊哈以后就，就只抱你一个好……好了”

他真的好好践行了这个承诺，从今往后，只抱羽生结弦一个人。

金博洋有一个怪癖，他喝醉了之后就会向羽生结弦讨抱抱。

金博洋酒量不行，酒品也不行，可是有羽生结弦宠着。


End file.
